


Larcson and Neep share their first time

by larcsonxneep



Category: Pseudo Neep
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Big Cock, Cuddling, Cumshot, Cute, Frottage, Frotting, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Riding, Sex, True Love, Twink, Twinks, Yaoi, big penis, blowjob, cock - Freeform, cum, cute boy, dick - Freeform, errection, femboy, jerking off, on knees, prostate, two boys - Freeform, two cute boys, very gay, watch pseudo neep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larcsonxneep/pseuds/larcsonxneep
Summary: Neep has convinced Larcson to have sex with him, sex ensues
Relationships: Larcson/Neep (Pseudo Neep)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Larcson and Neep share their first time

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Neep said. It's a blur, but somehow he had convinced Larcson to bring him to his room to fuck. Neep was a virgin but had played with toys before so he thought he would be prepared. Neep didn't know what the hell he was getting himself into when he agreed to come here, but it wasn't like he could refuse. He couldn't imagine going back home and having sex with his sister since she was a whore who got off on fucking other people. 

Larcson was in shock at first, but then he started laughing. "Well if  
you're sure, Neep."

Neep looked at him as though he were crazy for agreeing to this, but Larcson just laughed again.  
Neep turns around and sees Larcson fully naked, he looks down and sees Larcson's four inch flaccid cock. "It may look a little small, but I'm quite the grower," Larcson nervously said. Neep stared at it for a moment and then quickly moved closer to kiss him on the lips. Larcson was surprised by this action, but soon recovered and kissed back. They continued to make out like this for awhile until they both came up for air.

"Wow... That felt really good..." Neep said. While they were kissing Neep neglected to realize that he was starting to gain an erection.

Suddenly, Neep grabbed Larcson's hand and pulled him towards the bed. You were about to say something, but suddenly he stopped pulling him and instead leaned forward and planted another deep passionate kiss right on top of his face.

"Ready?" Neep asked seductively while moving his hand towards Larcson's flaccid penis.

"No!" Larcson shouted, but Neep ignored him and began sucking on the tip of Larcson's dick.

"Ohhh... Ohhhh... Ahhhhhh..." Larcson moaned from the pure pleasure he was experiencing. He was also a virgin, despite being in his mid-twenties.

Neep started to feel Larcson's cock growing inside his mouth. At first it was only half way, but eventually it grew all the way to his throat. Neep immediately started taking big gulps of air and gagging on the head of Larcson's dick.

"You've got to be around 8 inches!" Neep said in shock. Larcson blushes at this comment.

"I think... I think I am," Larcson says with a blush.

"Really? Are you sure?" Neep asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

Larcson looks down and notices Neep has a full hard on, he's just as big. "H-hey N-Neep, it s-seems you're j-just as well hung" Larcson seems to spit out. Neep smirks at Larcson, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," Neep says. This causes Larcson to blush more, he had never been called cute before.

"What is it?" Neep asks.

"It's nothing," Larcson says, but he gets very nervous and begins to stutter.

Neep chuckles before pulling him in for a kiss. He grabs Larcson and begins to kiss him passionately. He begins rubbing his crotch against Larcson's.

Larcson starts thrusting his hips to frot with Neep. His movements were getting faster and harder, he was almost close to cumming.

Before Larcson could cum, Neep stops him and says, "Hey, don't finish yet, you haven't even gotten the main course."

You look at Neep in disbelief. "Is that right?" Larcson asks.

"Yes," Neep nods.

Neep jumps onto Larcson's bed, he lies on his back and spreads his legs revealing his perfect, hairless, pink asshole. "Come here Larcson" Neep says.

"One second," Larcson replies. He walks over to his nightstand and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer, he walks back over to Neep. Larcson opens up the lube and covers his penis in lube, he then squirts some out and puts it on Neep's anus.

"Ohhh, it's cold," Neep says.

Larcson closes the lube and puts it on the floor.

"Are you ready Neep?" Larcson asks

"Fuck me Larcson," he replies.

Larcson's hands move down to Neep's ass and begin to stroke it slowly. It's small, but firm enough for you to know how much fun you can have with it. Larcson spreads Neep's cute butt. He positions his hard cock right in front of Neeps bussy. He takes a deep breath before fully plunging into Neep's hole. Larcson began to fuck Neep's tight little asshole. He didn't go slow at all. The two of them are both moaning loudly while they're fucking each other.

"Oh God! Oh Fuck! Yes!" Neep screams as he's being fucked by Larcson.

"Fuck, Neep. You're so tight" Larcson says

"Fuuuuck! Fuck me harder!" Neep screams, "That's it, that's it, fuck me harder!"

Larcson fell onto Neep's chest while fucking him. He grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I love you," Larcson whispers as he holds Neep tightly.

"Yeah... Yeah... I love you too." He reply.

They both kissed each other while Larcson is still pounding away at Neep's anus.

Neep whispers, "let me on top."

Larcson, still deep inside Neep, turns over making Neep on top of him. Neep sits up, still with Larcson's big stiff cock inside his ass. Neep starts bouncing up and down on Larcson's dick moaning.

"N-Neep… I'm getting close," Larcson manages to get out between his moans and heavy breathing.

"Oh Larcson, you're hitting my prostate perfectly! I'm about to-" Neep gets cut off by his own moans. Neep shoots his thick cum all over Larcson's body and face. Larcson unloads his seed into Neep's anus as he moans loudly. After their short period of ecstasy Neep gets off of Larcson and lies down next to him with cum dripping from his anus. Neep turns towards Larcson.

"That was a great first time," he tells Larcson.

"I love you Neep," Larcson says.

"I love you too Larcson," Neep replies.

The both kiss each other and cuddle for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Larcson x Neep is best ship in any show, for the love of God please make some of this because I eat it up


End file.
